


One Thousand and One nights

by Another_jane_doe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, a night of a thousand dreams manhwa au, one thousand and one nights manhwa au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_jane_doe/pseuds/Another_jane_doe
Summary: “And how was your travel?” the Princess gestured her to sit. “Did you find any new interesting book?”“There are so many great books out there, it is hardnotto find any.”





	One Thousand and One nights

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, again, no idea what's happening.   
> uhh, my last updated fic was...more than a year ago. and i haven't written anything, anything at all, in one year. Life has been hectic. So, this is more of an attempt in freeing my hand in writing. Just to see if I still can. Pardon any mistakes, if anyone's reading this.  
> Oh yeah, go wild with criticism guys!   
> and also, this is based on the One Thousand and One nights manhwa by Jun Jin Suk. It's one of my most favorite of all time. check it out if you can. I'll take some of the plots from there, that is, if I continue this.   
> Which will depend on the response i get. there's a possibility that what I've written is absolutely horrible (most of the time it is). and there's also the case of many many other pending works.  
> good thing is, after a long time, I have all the time in my hands. for the next two months.   
> Well, almost all the time. 
> 
> uhh....sorry for blabbering. and...try to enjoy I suppose?
> 
> oh, and if i continue i'll definitely change the summary later, Sorry for the crappy ass one.

 

 

“Your Highness,” Kouki bowed low.

Princess Kuroko Tetsuya smiled very faintly. “Furihata-san, a pleasure as always. It has been long since our last meeting.”

“It has.” Kouki straightened up and smiled, adjusting the bag on her shoulder. “My apologies. I was travelling south.”

“And how was your travel?” the Princess gestured her to sit. “Did you find any new interesting book?”

“There are so many great books out there, it is hard not to find any.” Kouki smiled. “And I have brought you some.” she started to go through her shoulder bag, bringing out three books.

It was when she was handing her the books that the gongs started.

 

 

The next few moments seemed like a blur.

Kuroko Tetsuya’s personal guard Kagami Taiga barged into the room and told them to hurry up. That they must escape. They went through a hidden tunnel that led to the stables. Two horses were already prepared.

They were under attack.

Furihata Kouki was known to be smart. Her mother used to say she had wits as sharp as a kunai’s  edge. She could think on her feet. Could cook up solution to even the most difficult problem.

It did not take her long to put two and two together.

Kuroko Masaru, the king of the land, had been ruling for the last twenty years. And his reign had been nothing but terror for his people. Unlike the previous king, King Masaru had done as he pleased. In the last twenty years, there had been six wars, all of which could have been avoided some way if not for the King’s foolish stubbornness. The once splendid land of Teiko was nothing but a wasteland now. The people of the kingdom had lost too much because of the King. It was only a matter of time before they rebelled.

Or they were attacked by another kingdom.

Kagami Taiga helped Princess Tetsuya on one horse and climbed up himself.

“We’re under attack. It’s Rakuzan,” he said as he urged Kouki to get up on the other horse.

_Rakuzan_. Kouki thought. _They have the strongest army, don’t they? Even King Masaru was hesitant to go on a war with them. Rakuzan has become unbelievably strong under the ruling monarch._

_Then why them?_

_Why Rakuzan?_

Furihata Kouki did not particularly care for the tyrannous king.

No.

But she did care for the Princess.

Princess Kuroko Tetsuya, who had saved her life. Who gave her a new purpose to live. Who she owed her life to.

And if it was Rakuzan, if the rumors were true, King Akashi will not hesitate to end the royal family. He will hunt down each and every one of them and behead them in front of the world to see.

No, she must protect Tetsuya.

She must.

So Furihata Kouki looked at Kagami Taiga.

“They will look for her. She is the next in line for the throne. They will annihilate the royal family.”

“Kagami-sama,” instead of going for the other horse, she moved to the one they were now riding. The horse whined as she took hold of its saddle. “Kagami-sama, you must protect the Princess. You _must!_ ”

Understanding dawned in Kagami’s eyes.

“What?” the Princess stared at her in confusion. “What are talking about? Furihata-san?”

The Princess reached for her frantically, but Kouki stepped back. “I’m sorry, your Highness. But I will not let them reach you. You must escape while you can. Now, Go!”

“No! Wait!” Kuroko shouted. “What are you saying? What are you planning?!”

But Kagami understood well enough.

And he did not dare to wait for her Majesty to grasp the situation too.

 

 

Kouki watched the racing horse go down the street and heard as the Princess’s frantic cries to ‘stop’ faded.

And she wondered if she was indeed doing the right thing as she headed for the princess’s chamber.

 

 

Akashi Seijuurou, King of Rakuzan, marched into the Teiko Palace. He beheaded King Masaru (a coward, that one), disposed of the palace guards (with the help of his champions it was not hard at all, Aomine was actually complaining about how easy it all was) and now stood in the throne room in the middle of the massacre.

His most trusted adviser, Midorima Shintaro, stood beside him. “Are you sure about this?” not for the first time he asked.

Seijuurou did not give an answer. For that was when his new plaything was dragged into the room.

His soldiers dragged her by her arms, forced her on her knees in front him. Long brown unbound locks covered her face, spilling over her eyes.

She did not look up at him.

No, not until Seijuurou ordered her to.

That was when their eyes met.

“Princess Tetsuya,” Seijuurou smiled cruelly. “I will take you as my bride.”

And that is when their story began.


End file.
